Question: $ -\dfrac{1}{10} - \dfrac{4}{5} - 137.5\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{10} = -0.1$ $ -\dfrac{4}{5} = -0.8$ $ -137.5\% = -\dfrac{137.5}{100} = -1.375 $ Now we have: $ -0.1 - 0.8 - 1.375 = {?} $ $ -0.1 - 0.8 - 1.375 = -2.275 $